Ananke
by Katsuyko
Summary: Ils n'avaient de cesse de se rencontrer, sans jamais se connaître.


Salut tout le monde!

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF du 3 juillet 2015, avec pour thème **"Destin".** Je vous invite à vous rendre sur le FOF ou à me MP pour plus d'information au sujet de cet événement mensuel fort sympathique!

N'ayez pas peur du Ship choisi ici: je pense que ce tout petit one-shot sera tout autant déroutant pour les initiés que les non-initiés - l'auteur lui-même n'est pas bien sûre de tout ça!

 **Ananke**

Fatalement, ils se seraient rencontrés. Peu importe qu'il soit bien plus vieux qu'elle. Peu importe qu'elle soit bien plus forte que lui. Que leur monde soit différent. Leurs univers, si dissociables. Peu importe que l'on ait traversé le temps et changé son cours un milliard de fois.

Fatalement, ils se seraient rencontrés.

Et une fois de plus, ils se rencontraient, pour la première fois, se connaissant depuis toujours.

Le temps était devenu fou, déréglé. Sans cesse, la fatalité les séparait pour les réunir, toujours plus vierges de tout souvenir l'un envers l'autre, mais toujours plus entachés d'une affection sans borne. Le temps ne voulait pas que Jack Spicer et Belle Utonium demeure ensemble. Le temps étouffait de rage à chaque fois que l'albinos baissait ses pupilles rouges sur la chevelure rousse de sa belle. Alors une fin du monde se déclenchait immanquablement. Un quiproquo, une tromperie, un accident de voiture, un immeuble s'effondrant, un démon dévorant la moitié de l'univers. Le temps ne manquait pas d'imagination pour tout démonter.

Mais le grand dieu fou qu'était le temps finissait toujours par tout reconstruire. Différemment, mais toujours en suivant une même règle : lui n'était que l'albinos, blanc, neutre, vierge elle, était le rose qui manquait à cette peau, la couleur acide caractérisant cette absence de nuance. Il était à chaque fois la grande toile vide sur laquelle elle étendait ses couleurs.

Les immeubles s'effondraient tout autour d'eux. La pierre grésillait, la roche était soufflée. Humainement parlant, la ville était silencieuse. Tout le monde était parti depuis fort longtemps, et seuls eux, demeuraient au milieu des décombres, jouant avec leur visage, caressant leur chevelure.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas qui tu es… murmurait Jack, en ne cessant de passer sa main sur la peau presque aussi pâle de sa compagne.

\- Moi non plus… je ne veux pas savoir, conclut Belle, avant de déposer un baisé tremblant sur les lèvres de Jack. Mais quand tout cela sera fini, nous allons nous revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comme à chaque fois…

Les débris pleuvaient tout autour d'eux, tandis que la fin était en marche.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que nous nous connaissons ? Demandait doucement Belle entre deux baisers.

\- Justement nous ne nous connaissons pas, répliqua Jack en serrant l'adolescente entre ses bras.

\- Nous n'arrivons pas à nous connaître ?

La poussière volait, tandis que l'effondrement semblait leur laisser quelque seconde de répit, le temps que Belle attire la tête teinte en rouge de Jack contre son épaule. Jack y laissait papillonner ses lèvres, rempli d'une envie que tout deux ne pouvaient s'expliquer.

\- Un jour, je finirais par me souvenir de toi, finit-il par lui assurer, en fixant de ses yeux dépourvus de pigment ce visage angélique.

Un mur de verre poussait entre eux. Alors de plus belle, ils s'embrassèrent, se serrant toujours plus l'un l'autre, tentant désespérément de fusionner un peu plus à chaque fois qu'ils reprenaient leur respiration, ramenés à la réalité.

Du sable tombait du ciel. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus que les immeubles échoués, les cadavres de structures de bétons et de métal. Le bitume avait laissé place à la pierre brouillée, et le ciel n'était qu'un vaste désert d'azur, où trônait un joyau fou et incandescent.

Le sable les inondait, coincé dans leur prison de verre. Ne réalisant même plus qu'ils n'embrassaient que des statues de verres, ils se susurraient des promesses que même les statues savaient n'être que des fantasmes irréalisables.

Demain, se promettaient-ils, demain j'existerai à nouveau. Et je me souviendrais de toi. Demain, ma destinée ne se limitera pas à te rencontrer. Demain, je te connaîtrai, et je serai toi.


End file.
